The Southern Primary Care Urban Research Network (SPUR-Net) is a large, diverse practice based research network in Houston, Texas. This application responds to both categories of the RFA. Responding to Category I, SPUR-Net will increase its membership by adding another group of clinics in Houston. The new clinics will modestly increase the number of providers and patient visits within the network. However, each of the new clinics utilizes an electronic medical record already used by a current network member. The addition of more clinics using the EMR will facilitate research through: a) improving ease of data gathering, and b) allowing study of the EMR as a tool to facilitate translation of research into practice. As a component of the project, we will solicit research questions from new members and conduct pilot studies within the EMR network based on these suggestions. Our application responds to the priorities of: a) improving/developing information technology systems, b) recruitment of new members, and c) soliciting research questions from members. Responding to Category II, SPUR-Net will conduct a pilot study of the following question: Does the use of a programmed lipid management reminder system in clinics with an EMR and/or provider profiling increase compliance with the NCEP/ATPIII Guidelines? This pilot project will be conducted within the SPUR-Net practices utilizing the EMR. The SPUR-Net executive committee developed this application, which studies efficacy of an EMR-based strategy to translate a clinical guideline into clinical practice. The project can provide important information to the members of SPUR-Net, and will provide data and experience to strengthen future translational research projects in the network.